


A Night to Remember

by 18lzytwner



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: This is a night that both Danny and Lindsay will never forget. A oneshot. All Dantana all the time.





	A Night to Remember

Lindsay Monroe stood in front of her bedroom mirror gazing at her outfit.  She hoped that it was special enough for the special occasion this evening.  Although she’d been told many times before that whatever she wore she looked good in, she just wanted tonight to be extra special.  Today marked the third year that she and her boyfriend were dating.

          _Boyfriend_.  She repeated the word to herself.  Sometimes she couldn’t believe the word when it came out of her mouth.  Hard to believe as well that they had been dating for three years.  Most of the relationships in her life never lasted long, as she had a tendency to push people away and bottle up what she felt inside. 

          Again Lindsay smoothed her sleeveless forest green chiffon dress and checked to make sure her pantyhose weren’t bunched.  She slipped her dainty feet into a pair of forest green pumps that matched her dress.  Then she headed to the bathroom to fix her hair for the fifth time. 

          Danny Messer parked his car not far from the bodega/deli that was just down the street from his girlfriend’s apartment.  There was never any parking in front of her place and tonight he wished there had been.  He wanted everything to be perfect.  Never before had he done so much for a girl.  Known as the “biggest player in the NYPD”, Danny didn’t have lasting relationships.  But this one was different.  She was independent, passionate, and a can-do attitude.  He tried to deny that he wanted more than just a friendship at first but then he soon came to realize that he couldn’t live without her. 

          Slowly he exited his car and pulled the bouquet of flowers out of the passenger seat.  She loved lilies and he hoped that this bunch was to her liking.  The bodega owner was out sweeping the sidewalk and he smiled when he saw Danny getting his belongings together.  Both Danny and his girlfriend were in his store at least two or three times a week shopping or picking up dinner.

          “Senor Danny, a special evening planned, no?”  The kind Puerto Rican man asked.

          “Yes, Mr. Ruiz.  Tonight is very special.”  The classic Messer grin crossed Danny’s face.

          “I take it that Senorita Lindsay is waiting for you.”  Ruiz smiled.

          “Yes.  It’s our anniversary.  We’ve been dating for three years.”  Danny explained.

          “Well have a good night Senor.  I’m sure it will be one you’ll always remember.”  The shopkeeper smiled and continued his sweeping.

          “Thank you.  See you later.”  Messer smiled and headed down the street toward the apartment building’s front door. 

          Lindsay looked at the clock and saw that Danny would be there any minute.  Quickly she grabbed her purse and made sure she had everything she needed.  Satisfied that everything was where it supposed to be, she took a deep breath.  For some reason she had butterflies in her stomach.  It was unusual because she never felt nervous when she went out with Danny.  There was a knock on her door and she quickly went to answer it. 

There stood Danny.  His mouth was open but no words were coming out.  That was very odd considering the fact that the man always had something to say.

“You’ll catch flies if you keep your mouth opened like that.”  Lindsay teased.

“Sorry, Montana.  I just couldn’t help it.  You look gorgeous.”  Danny said as he took in the sight before him.  Lindsay’s dress had a low neckline, not low enough to be considered in bad taste, but low enough to show off her ample chest.

“Are those flowers for me?”  She asked letting him into the apartment.

“Oh yes, they are.” He handed them to her.  Lindsay smelled them breathing in deeply.

“They are wonderful.  Want to help me them into a vase?”  She wondered.

“I’ll get it.”  Quick as a flash, Danny was over at the cupboards grabbing a vase and filling it with water.  For the first time Lindsay noticed that he was wearing a pair of dress slacks, a button down shirt, a suit coat, and a tie.  She did a double take.  Danny never wore a tie. 

“Here we are.  Now we’d better get going.  We don’t want to be late for our reservations.”  He said snapping her back to reality as he put the flowers in the vase.

“Yes of course.  Let’s go.”  She smiled as he held his arm out.  She took it and the two headed out of the apartment and down to Danny’s car.

A few hours later, the two sat next to each other in a carriage that was going to take them around Central Park.  Lindsay smiled as the carriage got underway.

“It’s a warm night.”  She commented.

“Yes it is.”  Danny said not looking her in the eyes.  Never one to beat around the bush, Lindsay spoke again.

“Are you all right Danny?  You seem a little distracted tonight.”  Her boyfriend shook his head and looked at her.

“I apologize.  I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.”  He gave a small smile.

“Maybe we should have done this a different night.  At dinner you barely touched your spaghetti and since when does a Messer not eat their spaghetti?”  She joked.  This made Danny smile and he looked at her with love in his eyes.

“What I’ve had on my mind is something that is very important concerning the two of us.”  He said.

“Oh?”  Lindsay wondered, a little concerned at what he meant by that.  The carriage rounded a corner and they could see the cloudless night sky and the large full moon that shone on them.

“Since we met, I’ve been realizing that it has been getting harder and harder to not spend every moment thinking about you.”  Danny started.  This made Lindsay blush and he continued.

“I know that I probably don’t say this enough but I love you Lindsay and I would do anything for you.  That’s why I want to know if you’d do this one thing for me.”  At this point, the carriage stopped and Danny slid out of his seat and into a kneeling position.  From his pocket he pulled a small box.

“Danny…” Lindsay started but he wouldn’t let her finish and opened the small box to reveal a diamond ring.

“Lindsay Monroe, would you marry me?”  The question didn’t wait long for an answer as Lindsay left her seat and wrapped her arms around him.

“Yes!”  She exclaimed.  They separated and Danny slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.  The two kissed, both knowing that the rest of their lives they’d never be without each other. 

**The End**


End file.
